A Bullet Piercing Time
by Darkshadow008
Summary: Darkshadow was banned from both sides, knowing that something incredibly horrible was about to happen. Her, being the only one who knows about this, holding important information that might be crucial. read&review! No flames this is just for fun!
1. Chapter 1: Out of Hiding

A Bullet Piercing Time

Authors Note: My absence of writing, and of this world seems like forever ago. My reasons are hidden within the writing, read in between the lines to find out. Enough talk, on with the story. Starting through what would be season 3, as you can tell with some of the characters that are around, those some characters were not murdered off.  
Blurb: Darkshadow was _banned_ from both sides, knowing that something incredibly horrible was about to happen. Her, being the only one who knows about this, holding important information that might be crucial. Nothing with aliens or Maximals, but with the environment  
Chapter 1: Out of Hiding

Wandering around the jungle like terrain, with boredom flowing through it's mind. A mysterious creature paced back and fourth a certain part of it's home. Being dead silent, except for a few snarls, as the creature would turn around.

Continuing this pattern for a steady amount a time, until a cracking sound was heard. The beast snarled in fear, and walked off to a small hill, where a waterfall was a few feet from it.

"Hmm," An eerie voice thought out loud, "I wonder-" Not finishing his sentence, the eerie voiced creature vanished into the dark. Hearing something that sounded like a vehicle off in the distance, and a brief pattern of laughter.

Looking in the water, and seeing it's own reflection, the creature blinked a few times. Lowering its head, as if it was embarrassed of what was staring back in the reflection.

"So, this is what I have become?" the creature spoke, a female voice escaped from the creature's vocal cords. "A wolf? A shape-shifter? A human?" sighing, before she resumed, "Being banished for what seems forever. I don't even know where my friend is. If we're still even friends? Why am I still here?"

Opening her mouth to get a drink of water. She looked at the ripples appearing from the H2O. Everyday seems to be the same for this animal. Doing everything by her self, not even the other animals would associate with her. It was something she had to live with, or so she thought.

"Maybe if I try talking to _them_." When she said, _them_, it was like a bad taste in her mouth. "I'm a changed Darkshadow, and I don't think they know that. But they should." The creature, known as Darkshadow, walked up to the hill, and eyed the sky.

The sky was starting to turn a little darker, about dusk by this time. Only a limited amount of stars were visible at this point of the 24-hour cycle, from where she was. Pondering of everything that has happened, since she was first called a shape-shifter. So many events, both good and bad had occurred, and affected everyone.

She, Darkshadow, thought she had done some soul searching while she has been _banished_. She learned to control things a lot better, such as; her morphing abilities, being more mature, and knowing the difference between having fun, and just being annoying. "I wonder if they even remember who I am? Well, for the most part I'm a new person-err-shape-shifter-err-Darkshadow."


	2. Chapter 2: Sighting and a recap

Chapter 2: Sighting and a recap  
Sitting and trying to watch the scanners was none other than Waspinator. Thinking, that something was watching him, he took out his gun and began to fly around the area. "Wazzzpinator thought zzomeone wazz here." He sounded frustrated, after all his mind always did play tricks on him. And to tell the truth he was sick of it, always thinking someone was after him. Well, for the most part that was true, but not always just specifically him.

Hearing the swooshing sound of the automatic doors opening and closing, the wasp hurried back to his post. Every time he was away from his post, for no more than a minute he seemed to always miss something important. And later that'd lead him into trouble one way or another.

Hearing footsteps, but not seeing anyone yet, the wasp was starting to get worried. In the past, certain creatures have been able to just walk in and out. Those blasted auto guns needed to be upgraded and soon too.

Waspinator made a whimpering sound, obviously when you hear footsteps, and not seeing anyone he was getting frightened. "Calm yourself down insect." The earlier eerie voice stated.

"Zzzpider bot?"

"Of course." The _spider-bot _appeared, walking towards the wasp he looked at the scanners. "Hmm, move." Roughly pushing the insect out of the way as he typed on the computer.

"Errr!" Waspinator nearly moaned as he was forcefully shoved aside. Dusting himself off, from the imaginary dust, he shook his head at the arachnid. "What zzzpider bot doing? Wazzzpinator-"

"Waspinator." Tarantulas turned around to face the less superior Predacon. "Where's Megatron? I believe I made an important discovery."

The yellow and green wasp pointed to the hallway, indicating that he was in his quarters. He went on his comm link and called for the leader to come to the control room.

With much debate from the leader, who says he was relaxing and didn't want to be disturbed at all, no matter what the cause was. The transmetal t-rex made his way down the corridors and found Waspinator and Tarantulas.

In his robotic form, the leader looked at his two minions, confused and bothered he was called out of his quarters. "Waspinator what was the meaning of this?"

The flyer pointed to the eight-legged Predacon. "Zzzpider bot."

Megatron let out a light chuckle; he did enjoy the wasp's stupid ness from time to time. Before letting him finish he asked him too get Terrorsaur, it was his monitor shift. Nodding and transforming to beast mode, and than exiting the base while mumbling about how he was the greatest Predacon ever.

"Ahem. Now that, that's over," He eyed the spider scientist "what now? I'm assuming you needed to speak to me."

"Indeed. Megatron, as I was out feasting on my supper I found someone." He raised his two hands, fiddling with his three claws together and clicked them together waiting for the leader to say something.

"Someone? Or something?" The leader raised an optic ridge at the spider.

"Hmm, most definitely someone. A certain shape-shifter, if you will."

"We banned them ages ago," pausing the tyrant, thought back to when he ordered there destruction as well.

"Megatron, if I may, you ordered one to be banned and one to be terminated. As I recall Greth returned back to her home, or so I have been told. Darkshadow. I'm not so sure about she was the one that was ordered to be terminated."

Megatron looked at the spider, he could have sworn that one of the shape-shifters were dead. "Hmm, you might be right Tarantulas."

The two concluded so far was that; even the Maximals said that they haven't heard from Greth, before she was supposed to be banned by both fractions. She did mention just leaving in general, back to her own time. Darkshadow was the one that was supposed to be killed. Or so the Predacons decided on killing one of them. Though, the Maximals wanted both to be banned, and to leave it at that.

"Who was the one that was supposed to terminate that monster?" Tarantulas asked the tyrant.

His face turned red with anger in less than a nanosecond. "It was a team. Terrorsaur and Scorpinok!" Yelling the two Predacons names' out, he stormed to the monitor, and tried to stay calm. Before trying to find the scorpion's location he asked Tarantulas one last question. "Are you sure it was her?"

"Yes Megatron. I know for sure. It looked just like her, the spikes the mark on the eye. Everything."

Terrorsaur was already on his way back, along with Waspinator before they were to come back to the base, Megatron ordered them to get the loyal scorpion.

"Megatron? Shall I gather the others'?"

"Yes. Hurry!" Megatron watched as the spider transformed and drove out of the base. He thought it was odd that the spider was so willing to help. True, he had a lot of hate for Darkshadow, but something just didn't seem right.


	3. Chapter 3: Deep Thinking

Chapter 3: Deep Thinking  
Darkshadow was lying down on her side, using a rock as a rough pillow. Glancing at her back legs, she watched as spikes tore through her skin. Two medium sized spikes through her backs legs, by her ankles. "Hmm, Tarantulas." Saying the spider's name almost as if he was beside her staring off into space. "I know you saw me."

Making the spikes in her back legs vanish, the wolf stood up and stretched her body. "Where do I go from here?" Sitting down and look at the somewhat darker sky, and letting out a howl of pain. Tears drained from her eyes, which were now a see-through blue. "The end is coming, and soon too."

The wolf knew that she had caused pain to everyone; physically mentally, emotionally, physiologically, and verbally. But now was a time to help everyone, and make everything better. Well at least before it was too late. It'd be a lot easier if everyone would be willing to listen to her, but most more than likely wont forgive her. So that led to a challenge, by itself.

Thinking back to the last time she saw anyone, it was the Predacons; Scorpinok, and Terrorsaur. They were ordered to terminate her life; obviously they didn't do a good job with that. But in a way that was expected, it was after all Terrorsaur and Scorpinok.

The wolf's body began to split and break into a new creature. A jaguar. Walking to the base she was thinking of changing to a form that no one knew her by. She switched forms so much, she forgot what one's what Predacons have and haven't seen. Almost always she was a carnivore, almost like she had to so she could fight. The Predacons always wanted to fight with her anyways.

Exiting one part of the jungle, that she called her home, Darkshadow didn't know how to go about this. "Do I just ask to talk to them? Do I sneak in? Do I try to find one of them first?" But than it hit her, "I wonder if Tarantulas and I can still talk through our link."

_"Tarantulas? Oh come on spider I know you never ended our link."  
_

A few minutes passed by until she heard a gun shot. It was Inferno. "Not who I really preferred to run into first. But I guess it's a start."

The fire ant shot at a Siberian tiger. "You dare harm me beast? Now you shall **burrrrrrnnnnnn **in the fires of Inferno!" The other feline watched as one of her family members was literally set on fire by the _fire_ ant. That pained her to just sit there. She didn't know really what to think, Inferno wouldn't just harm random animals, for no apparent reason. The animal would have to do something first for the loyal Predacon to fight back.

"Oh great."


	4. Chapter 4: Announcement

Chapter 4: Announcement  
Slowly the Predacons have started to gather, Tarantulas refused to call any of them over the Comm links. He preferred to drive around until he happened to find one. Good thing they weren't that far away from one another, let alone the base.

Being outside the base, waiting for his minions to all arrive, Megatron started looking at the auto guns. He knew they needed to be upgraded, that was down on his priority list now.

Standing in his beast mode, the tyrant looked at the fuzor. "Tarantulas is taking to long, I want you to look to see where that spider, and Rampage are." Nodding and agreeing, Quickstrike ran in the base to fulfill his duty. Terrorsaur, Scorpinok, and Waspinator just arrived as the scorpion/snake went inside the base.

Megatron looked at the two failures, and without saying anything yet, and told them to stay out here until everyone arrived. Oh, boy was he mad, did he ever want to yell at those two.

Terrorsaur transformed into his robotic form. "Megatron what's the emergency?"

He couldn't hold it in any longer. "Scorpinok. Terrorsaur. Remember the shape-shifters?"

"Yeah." Scorpinok responded first. The red pre-historic bird nodded his head.

"Remember what I asked you to do with Darkshadow?"

This time Scorpinok nodded, and Terrorsaur responded with a "yeah."

"What did I ask you to do than?"

"Termination." Scorpinok sounded serious minded.

"Correct." Megatron grinned, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but you did do that? Right?"

The two Predacons looked at each other. The darker scorpion looked at his leader, oh how he hated to fail his leader. That wasn't in his nature. Looking at his comrade again, than once again to his leader. "Well, not exactly Megatron."

Megatron had a smile on his face, not a happy, joyful smile. But a, I'm-going-to kill-you smile. "Really now? Why was that Terrorsaur?" He figured it must have been his fault, sense of past experiences. The flying dinosaur always did continue to be a traitor.

"Me? What about Scorpinok?"

"ME!? No, it was your fault!"

Terrorsaur began to explain that they were going to do the job, at least until, Tarantulas, Rampage and lastly Inferno approaching the base. As well as behind him Quickstrike, walking out of the entrance of the base.

"Oh, dear Lord, why did you summon us back?" Rampage's voice dripped with sarcasm, and he didn't bother to hide it.

Trying to ignore the crab, he had other things to do than to punish the crustean. Seeing all of his Predacons troops all in one location, he looked back at the two. Terrorsaur and Scorpinok. "Terrorsaur and Scorpinok have something to tell everyone."

"We do?" The once second-in command had a confused look on his face.

Nodding his dinosaur head, the leader transformed than crossed his arms. "Yessss."

Terrorsaur swallowed hard, and cleared his throat before he spoke. "Uhh we didn't kill the shape-shifter."

"What?" Quickstrike was the furthest away. "Your mumblin' beak head."

It was true the red dinosaur was pretty much talking to the ground, lowering his head he repeated himself. No one could hear him. "Scorpinok you tell them." Megatron ordered.

Putting one pincher on his head, almost looking like he was scratching his head. "Well, Uhh, you see, we didn't exactly kill Darkshadow."

Multiple Predacons began to shout with anger, talking about; how they could have completed the job better, and completely, how they failed their leader, etc.


	5. Chapter 5: Facing Old Friends

Chapter 5: Facing Old Friends  
The jaguar wasn't sure what to do. Never in her life, did she feel this confused and stumped about what the right thing was to do. "Okay obviously I probably shouldn't go back to the Predacon base." Taking a sigh, "at least not now. I bet Scorpy and Terror are going to get yelled at." Laughing at the thought of the two bots that were supposed to exterminate her never did.

Making her way in, at least the direction of the Predacon base. Which didn't take that long, since she was already halfway there, the jungle was pretty much right by the ship.

The feline shuddered at the sight of the Darkside. She could see it clear as day, even though it was dark outside. Her eyes shined in the dark, as the base's light sensors' shined their distance around the perimeter of the base. "Well I guess it's now or never." She glanced at some of the larger boulders and ran over to them.

_"Hello Darkshadow. My, oh my, how it's been a long time since we last chatted. Ehehe. My apologizes for not responding earlier, I was doing certain other things."_

"Tarantulas?"

"Indeed. Now what brings you to try to contact me? Last I was told, Terrorsaur, and Scorpinok finished you off. It does seem that they didn't do that good of a job. Mmhmm."

"Well…actually I have too consult to the Predacons about something."  


"_Something? What on Earth could that something be? I do assure you, your presence would not be suggested around the base."_

Lying down behind the rocks, the jaguar continued to have her mind conversation with the arachnid. If only he knew that she was pretty much on the base grounds. Looking up at the base, she noticed a group of shadows surrounded near the entrance. _"I know that. But I think it's something crucial, that Megatron would like to know."_

After a few moments of everything being dead quiet, she heard a familiar voice ask, "Well, what is she saying?"

Snarling, thinking she was hearing things. Again. Looking in front of her first. Nothing out of the ordinary.

"-Something important." There was more to it, but that's all she could interpret.

_"Tarantulas I'm right by the base, behind the rocks." _ Boy, did she feel stupid. For one, laying down sitting behind the rocks. And, two, talking to Tarantulas, with her mind.

"By the rocks!" She heard Tarantulas yell.

Raising her upper lip to growl, she saw that nothing was by the entrance, but just a minute ago it was all shadowy. The feline got worried. Making a light growling sound.

"Tee-hee-hee-hee-ha-ha-ha!"__

Getting up making a growling sound, she snapped her head back, one last time towards the front of the base.

"Find her!" The tyrant charged his tail cannon and started aiming to the rocks near the jaguar. Seeing that she quickly moved her head down, and turned around. It seemed like every Predacon was scattered around looking for something.

_"Darling Darkshadow you might as well come out. I already know where you are, and in a matter of seconds so well Megatron. As soon as he finishes destroying those rocks your hiding behind."_

"That blasted spider." Mumbled the feline. As she stood up she looked at Megatron who was indeed closing in on her location, focused only on the boulders, not bothering to look up.

"Hmmmm." It sounded like some one was near her. Feeling cold, robotic hands around the cat's neck. It happened all to quick, someone came from behind her to put a firm grip around her.

"Struggle if you like, I enjoy it!"

Roaring louder than she expected, Darkshadow knew who it was behind her. "RAMPAGE!"

"Royalty the traitor has been found!" Inferno informed not just Megatron but everyone else that the roaring was from Darkshadow. Seeing all of the remaining Predacons galloping over to her and Rampage, she knew she was in for it.

Noticing that the ground was further away from her she looked up too see that she was a good couple feet off the ground. The psychotic crab still had his cold, metal hands around her throat. Clutching more and more, it was getting harder for her to breathe. _"I should have known. Trusting a spider, is pretty much giving up your right to live."_

Tarantulas looked at the spotted feline with a smiled sewn on his face. _"You could look at it that way. But I thought you had something to tell us. I merely, just made it easier for you." _

Megatron and Darkshadow were now at eye and optic level to each other. "Oh, dear Darkshadow, what a joy it is to see you, Uhh, alive." Quickly looking at Terrorsaur and Scorpinok who slouched a little. "There must be some reason why you came back? Tarantulas mentioned that you needed to inform us about something."

Opening her mouth to try to vocalize with the Predacon leader, but only moaning in pain in return. Rampage was crushing her esophagus. Seeing that was the reason the feline could not speak, "Rampage drop her."

Doing as he was told, he literally dropped the feline. "Oof." Good thing she was a cat she landed right on her feet. Seeing all eyes or optics on her, she felt a little uneasy. Not feeling safe in this form, for she has never fought any Predacons in this exact creature.

"Don't even think of morphing into another creature!"

"Dang, I wasn't going too." Dark made a face that said how-did-you-know. Slouched still from being dropped, she straightened her body out and raised her head high.

"I ask again; there must be some reason you came back, what was it?"

"Boss-bot, I think somethin' must be wrong with this darn feline." Quickstrike stated before anyone else could get there two-sense in. "Let me gut 'er for ya Boss."

Just plain disgusted by the very thought of gutting, Darkshadow made a gurgling sound in her mouth. "Okay, I can talk, but I don't need all eyes on me." She looked and hissed at a selected few; Terrorsaur and Scorpinok. Clearing her throat she decided to come out with it. "You're all in danger."

Silence.

"WHAT?" Megatron nearly shrieked. "What did you say?"

"Everyone of you is in danger." She repeated her general statement.

"Say's who?" Scorpinok questioned.

"What do you mean says whom? I obviously do I'm the one telling you."

"Kitty, are you threatening all us Predacons?" Terrorsaur shouted.

"It does sound that way, yesss." Megatron looked down on the four-legged animal with anger molded in his face. "The Predacons shall not be threatened. Especially from a shape-shifter."

Having weapons still drawn Inferno and Tarantulas pointed them towards the cat. Knowing of course that the Predacons would take this out of proportion, she backed away from them. "No. Ugh, that's not what I'm trying to say. You're twisting my words around against me!"

_"Tarantulas you can read my thoughts, you know that's not what I'm talking about. Back me up, uhm, buddy."_

"Ehehe. What do I get in return?"

"Well decide on that later. I don't know, I'll help you catch a buffalo, or something."

"Doesn't sound all that promising, but you WILL owe me."

Tarantulas does in fact know that Darkshadow is a creature to her word, she always has been. That was a good quality that she had, and he respected her for that. Even though she played pranks on the spider, she would keep her word no matter what!

"Megatron." Lowering his gun, the spider continued, "I scanned the cat's mind. Though I do hate to say this, but, Darkshadow is indeed right."

Raising an optic ridge the leader couldn't believe it. "You're positive?"

Nodding his egged shaped head, Tarantulas looked at the shape-shifter than at the leader. "Positive. It has something to do with Earth."


	6. Chapter 6: Who’s to Blame?

Chapter 6: Who's to Blame?  
Darkshadow wasn't exactly sure how to describe her _feeling_; well that's what Megatron had called it. But she knew something bad was going to happen. Something with the Earth, and very soon too! The land around the ship would be shriveled up into nothing. The question was when?

"How do you not know when?" Rampage nearly barked at Darkshadow.

"I just do! But I know we have a few days, so that means we need to find a new base."

"We?" Terrorsaur squawked. "You're supposed to be dead."

"Well obviously, your not good at doing your job beak face!" The cat snarled at the dino.

"Terrorsaur does have an interesting point though." Megatron started as he was in his floating chair, typing on the scanners. "The Predacons well find a new base, yesss. But not you!"

Startled by what she just heard, "what does that mean? I gave you that information. I could have just ignored my gut feeling and let you all die!"

"The colony does not allow traitors!" Inferno stated proudly, as he stood next to his Queen.

Snickering for a moment, she extended her paw and pointed to everyone minus Inferno, Waspinator and Scorpinok. "Well than these Predacons should be evicted from the base."

"HEY!" Quickstrike pointed his cobra head at the jaguar, "I never went against Boss-bot."

"What are you getting at cat?" Terrorsaur reached for his gun, sharing a platform with Rampage, who grabbed his arm. "Allow me."

Megatron could see that they were not going to get anywhere with all of this nonsense. "Tarantulas I want you to lock miss Darkshadow in the lower chamber."

"Megatron, if I may?" Smiling a wicked smiled; the arachnid had something up his sleeve. "I have created a leash, if you will. I could chain her to the outside of the base, with this one she'd be unable to morph and try to escape."

Dark didn't like that idea, it sounded painful. "I like the locking me in the chamber idea better." She was brutally honest. Besides, she had fun swinging in the cage, well she did before.

"Not right now Tarantulas, for now lock her up in the chamber. Terrorsaur and Rampage will be down there to watch over her. As for the rest of you, we have to discuss some things."


	7. Chapter 7: Was a Mistake Made?

Chapter 7: Was a Mistake Made?  
_I do wish I knew how to try to explain this better to everyone. But, I honestly don't. I thought I was doing the right thing by telling everyone about this. Apparently, I can't do anything right! Of course, what am I saying I'm just a stupid shape-shifter? What would I know about anything? Pssh. Yeah right! And that stupid spider, I know you can hear me! Good, I'm happy you can, so you can go find a way to snitch on me to Megatron. I honestly expected better from you. But I guess I just got my expectations up to high for someone like you, but maybe you're just having an off day. Than again, I haven't seen or talked to any of you stupid Predacons for a good four or five months, it must have been._

Oh this should just be loads and loads of fun. Swinging in my cage! Oh, I better be in my cage, Greth and I had special cages, and mine was always on the left side, closer to the door. We can't forget the two special 'bots I get to be down here with. Terrorsaur and Rampage. Oh boy, this is going to take forever, I can already feel it. But, you know what? Oh well, I have done a lot of growing up, since the last time I was here. I don't complain as much as I used too, but I think I might start to with ole Terrorsaur down here with me. But than again, who knows? I know I don't.

Oh. My. God. We haven't even moved yet? Are you serious? Come on Preds, I know we aren't ALL that stupid! This is torture, screw trying to rip arms and legs off slowly. Nooo, this is far worse. Arrrggghhh! I'm about to claw you all to death! Oh, I'm just kidding Tarantulas; don't look at me that way.

You think this is funny? No, I'm not kidding you dreadful creatures drive me insane. Most of the time by not even doing anything. I swear to the Matrix! Please someone kill me now!


	8. Chapter 8: Cage Time

Chapter 8: Cage Time  
Tarantulas aimed his shoulder's downward, the three neon greens spots on both sides, about to launch his missile's from his body at the cat.

"Tarantulas! What are you doing?" Megatron roared in anger, "we need her."

"Oh, but Megatron, she just asked someone to kill her."

"I will have none of this, lock her in the lower chamber, Rampage and Terrorsaur, keep a watchful eye on her." He looked at Terrorsaur while giving the orders, boy, did he mean it.

"With pleasure." Smirked an overly agitated Rampage.

Tarantulas assisted them by lowering the cage over the part of the room that had lava underneath it. He was still on his platform, Terrorsaur carried; more like dragged the cat into his arms. Lightly tossing her in the cage, using his jets he slammed the door.

"Have fuuuunnnnn!" The scientist cackled as he exited the room, and made his way back to the main control room.

Rampage sat on the end of his platform where, usually the other cage, which held Greth, would be. Being careful, for he was over the remaining part of the lava. The rest of the room was covered with metal, and up about ten feet was a door with an opening and a small hallway.

Terrorsaur landed roughly on the metal ground, using the computer that was attached to one of the corner's he sat in the chair, raising his feet up on the desk. Glaring at the female.

"Well…." Dark began until she saw that no one really looked to be in the chatty mood. "What!?"

Looking at Terrorsaur with her sudden outburst, "I don't know why you're both staring at me?"

Terrorsaur spoke before the sea animal could, "I should have finished you off when I had the chance." Thinking back to when he practically let the shape-shifter go, when he turned his back for only a few seconds.

"Are you serious?" Giving off a low snarling sound, she continued, "If you would have done that, you would never know about this. Well at least until it was too late. Finished me off? Are you serious?" Walking to the part of the cage that was closer to the killer. "I told you that Rampage was behind you, and so you looked of course, because you're afraid of him."

Getting nervous, Terrorsaur gulped and turned a little paler. He received a murderous smile from the murder.

"You fear me Terrorsaur?" The crab spoke in his usual tone.

Shaking his head from side to side rapidly, he let out a small nervous chuckle. "No of course not, I'm not afraid of anything. That- that's a lie!"

Grinning a rather toothy smile, the once human continued on, "Really now? Than why are you getting so defensive? It's okay to admit that," Motioning over to Rampage, "he scares you. In fact it gives him more power."

"I'm not afraid!" Terrorsaur was getting more upset, every time the prisoner spoke. "I don't fear anything. You should fear me!"

Terrorsaur transformed to beast mode, and flew out of the room; obviously he wasn't going to listen to anyone today. Since he was ordered to stay down here by Megatron himself. As he exited Dark stated "and than there was two."

Rampage looked at the female, but actually really looked at her. Observing everything about the creature. "You are no fool."

Stunned that he was going to continue the conversation, actually thinking he was going to chase after the featherless creature. She sat down and looked at the robot. "I guess so. This coming from one of the greatest killers of all Cybertron though." Pausing. "What do you want?"

Smirking, he stood up. "They say; curiosity killed the cat."

Laughing, "oh that is true, but I have a few lives to spare."

"Mmhmm, I will remember that. Very soon too!" Letting out his manically laughter. "So, you do know some things about me, dear child?"

Darkshadow was being serious, she walked over to the other side of the cage, sitting down and looking at Rampage in the optics. Well, trying too. "Yes. Not a lot though. Care to embellish?"

Closing his optics for a while, he continued to speak though. "Is this the same shape-shifter that tried to be humorous and play jokes on everyone? That certain shape-shifter is a victim to me. A victim with a time limit on her life."

"When I see a crab, I think of a snack." Dark shot right back at the crustacean.

"As do I when I see a smaller mammal than I. You see," Using his hands, and squeezing his grasp on the thin air. "I have consumed almost every part of a robot, it all pretty much taste's the same."

Looking at the hot lava to get her mind off the disgusting topic; of how robots taste. "The fun part is to rip off their limbs while there still alive. To only damage them just a little bit. When they're trying to crawl to get away from you!"

A few minutes later Rampage was ordered to return to the main control room with the others, seeing no point of staying awake, the feline started to get comfortable. At least, trying to get comfortable; in a metal, hot cage. Lying down on her stomach, she crossed one paw over the other, slowly resting her head down on top of them.


	9. Chapter 9: Searching For a New Location

Chapter 9: Searching For a New Location  
Megatron ordered all of the Predacons to scout for something that could remotely be considered a new base. Every Predacon has separated, being an individual assignment. Covering more ground that way; the leader was doing research on the scanners. "Blast that mangy feline." Slamming his fist on the keyboard, "I don't know how far we have to be from the ship."

Finding some decent locations, one by one the Predacons searched and reported in. Inferno found an underground tunnel over by the savannah, fairly big from some of the recent fights between the Maximals. Quickstrike found something by a bridge that would need to be reconstructed, since it was completely vulnerable now, mostly needing a top and sides.

Rampage thought of underwater for just himself, Megatron didn't find that useful, or funny as the crab did. He was reminded by a crushing of his spark that, Megatron did in fact mean business. Tarantulas thought of having Rampage going under water and grabbing the Axalon, and perhaps reconstructing it.

Scorpinok thought of finding Tarantulas' lairs, since he knew he had multiple one's and kicking him out of at least one. Megatron didn't like that idea either, "something about living where that sickinng spider lives, isn't right."

Waspinator came up empty handed, and forgot what his task was. Terrorsaur was looking, and than found a cave located near the starting of a new jungle, and ending over by the savannah like terrain. At least that was the front of the cave; the entrance to it had energon spikes in the corners. Which might seem useful at a later date. This was the bottom of the cave, there was a cliff, on top of it, the tunneled in cave had two levels, and clearly was big enough to fit everyone and everything. Having different parts on the inside, similar to what may be rooms, or the Predacons' quarters._  
_  
"Hmmm, I do in fact like what Terrorsaur has found, yesss. But to be on the safe side, I should clarify with that pathetic cat first." Talking to himself out loud again, the leader ordered all to find the pterodactyl's location and proceed to it.


	10. Chapter 10: Quick Conversation

Chapter 10: Quick Conversation  
Being alone in her cage for a while, she did some thinking, and some talking out loud. Closing her eyes, she was trying to recall everything that she could. It was all too blurry though. Was it a meteor? Yes. Volcanic explosions? Yes. Hail? Yes. Coming to the conclusion that it was something with the environment changing.

Opening her eyes to see a rather up close and personal view of Megatron's face. That was not something she ever wanted to wake up to ever again! "Darkshadow!" Said a rather overly excited Megatron.

Shaking her head left to right, and yawning she nodded with a "Uh huh?"

"Several locations have been found, some of them worthy. Others, well not so much."

"Okay…" Not really getting the point of this the cat rolled on her back. "So what can I help you with? After all what do I know, right? Oh, wait," turning her head and smiling a rather odd smile to the leader, "I'm the one who knows all the information. Looks like you're in quite the predicament Megatron."

"It seems so…" His eagerness to be happy faded away with the cat's comment. "Do not dare try to black mail me feline!"

"I didn't even think of that, I'm a better person-err-shape-shifter than before. Why all the doubts? I'm here to help, I just ask one thing."

Megatron sighed, he should have known to expect this, after all it was Darkshadow. "Oh yesss. What would that be?"

"Your trust." Surprised at her answer he nodded as if saying that was an unspoken deal. "My dear Darkshadow, you will not have all my trust. But a good portion of it."

"Well I guess that's better than nothing."

"Why do you want my trust?" Asked a curious tyrant, "you will still do your own agenda."

"I have been trying to follow orders, and improve myself. I have done some maturing while being _banished_, or whatever."

Megatron thought to himself that using the shape-shifter now, it was a tactical advantage over the Maximals. He would always have a Predacon by her side, until she would be no longer useful. Or, until she has proven herself worthy of all of his trust.

Being unlocked from her cage the jaguar tilted her head to the side. Without being asked she explained what she had too about finding a new base, and how to was going to become a reality. She for saw it, her memory served her right, she was one hundred percent right on this.


	11. Chapter 11: Terrorsaur Did Something Cor

Chapter 11: Terrorsaur Did Something Correct?  
One by one the Predacons headed to there soon to be new base. Finding this pointless as usual, Rampage decided to have a little fun. Doing so, he ventured off into his territory over by where he was found. The dark night was his favorite time to take a dip in the water.

"Why do this at such an odd hour of the night?" He wondered, transforming into his beast form sideways walking into the pond. Looking and passing by the occasional fish didn't peak his interest for a meal. He was craving something bigger. Other than the occasional manta ray. Taking a quick breath of fresh air he saw a small monkey headed over to the only source of water in this part of the jungle. "Hmmm, how exceptional."

Quickstrike wasn't one to challenge Megatron's orders, but it was pretty dark outside, he could hardly see his own pinchers in front of him. Being a land animal, an arachnid at that he figured him and Scorpinok would probably take the longest to get to where his leader had ordered them to get to. As quickly as possible! "Wh' we gotta do this so gosh darn late at nigh'?" mumbled the Texan Predacon, "just no friggerin' that Boss-bot out sometimes…"

Scorpinok must have been one of the closer 'bots to Terrorsaur's location, cause he could see the red Predacons armor, which was lit by a light. Hearing the laughter of Inferno, and seeing him beginning to light plants on fire to light the ways for others.

Inferno was already at the location; taking out his gun he torched the innocent plant life to mark where the soon-to-be new base was located at. "Ahaha. The royalty will be proud!" He yelled proudly to his fellow flier. Who replied with a yes and a slight chuckle.

Tarantulas was in his motorcycle like mode cruising at a general light speed until he saw that Waspinator was gaining on him, of course the wasp was minding his own business. The arachnid thought he was going to be the last one, so he put the pedal to the metal.

_"When we get back to the base you still owe me. I know my little kitty cat didn't dare to forget, now did she?"_

"Of course not. I wouldn't dare to do that!"


	12. Chapter 12: Toying With Rampage

Chapter 12: Toying With Rampage

"We must go see this so called base that Terrorsaur claims to have found. Yesss." Switching to his flight mode, the leader got a head start out of the lower chamber's planning on waiting for the shape-shifter by the entrance. Making sure that she wouldn't go to the Maximals or somewhere else. Also knowing it'd take her a little longer to morph into a flying critter.

Nudging the cage door open a little with her feline head, she morphed into something out of the ordinary for her. A loon. Making, a wailing like sound. she stretched her wings, and took to the air. Knowing all well not to even think of flying off on Megatron, she went to the entrance seeing the humongous dinosaur waiting for her.

Giving off a startled look, the leader chuckled as he saw the smaller bird next to him. "This seems rather unlike you."

The dark bird blended in with everything else, she gave off a squeaking sound, "I know."

Enough talking had occurred between the two, Megatron could sense that and made sure his jets were at maximum power. Dark knew she was going to have to flap her wings at a fast pace to keep up with the leader. Knowing that the animal form she chose, wouldn't be able to even remotely catch up she switched to red-tailed hawk. Giving off it's raspy call into the dark, she opened her mouth and out shot a lit arrow. Guiding the way for both the tyrant and the shape-shifter, she had three more escape from her mouth.

Not even five minutes into their hunt for the rest of the Predacons, Darkshadow was already getting tired. She decided to glide for a little bit. After all, she was at least twenty-five feet in the air. Lowering her head down, she noticed a rather familiar looking tank driving in the same direction. "Rampage?"

Zooming in with her eye she was correct. "That psychopath must have been off finding Depth Charge or something." Chuckling out loud, she dove and made a swooshing like sound, as she glided towards the ground.

Doing all sorts of moves while still in the air, the falcon did some flips in the middle of the air. Thinking that it'd be fun to try to startle the crab, she pushed her wings against the sky, as to brake herself from falling. Flapping one of her wings; she took the other one and extended it. Pushing her head to the free wing, she tried to blow air on it, and than shook her feathers away to the crab. Feathers shook off her body slamming down to the Earth's ground near the crab.

PLOW! BAM!

The feathers turned to be almost the exact same as silverbolt's winged missiles. But looking different, and these were on fire, trapping the crab with a what looked to be like a fence. He slowed down to a halt. "Rampage Terrorize!" Reaching for his gun he flicked the flashlight first, than shined his weapon in every direction he could think of.

Finding nothing he inspected the feathered flames. "Being a coward, are we?" One of the flames went out after a few seconds of reaching the dirt soil. Figuring that logically it would be safe to touch it, the crab gripped the feathered missile. Holding on to his flashlight that was attached to the gun, "Hmmm not the fuzor's which means it could only be one other's!"

Laughing out loud the red tailed bird made a quick circle literally just above Rampage's head. "You are the bright one. Most definitely. Come now, we must see our new base." Her whole conversation was sarcastic, not hidden well at all!


	13. Chapter 13: Cavenew base?

Chapter 13: Cave=new base?  
Terrorsaur showed everyone that was there, which seemed to be every Predacon but Rampage, Darkshadow left him behind besides Megatron threatened to make her a soup if she didn't hurry her feathered butt up. Not sure if he was joking or not, and not really wanting to find out she flapped her wings; faster and harder than she ever had to do in her whole life.

"From the looks of things you have done a fine job Terrorsaur." It was not a common thing for Megatron to compliment the Predacons, especially the traitors, such as Terrorsaur. Which he had every reason not too.

Tarantulas explained that moving everything to the new location would be a pain, and a difficult task. "It would be better to do that at dusk, that way we can still see." Looking at the energon he continued on, "Most of the machines will be powered by the cubes and still be able to work."

Quickstrike made a comment that'd perhaps it's be easier to move the whole base, since moving all the equipment was going to take too long. But Tarantulas assured him that'd be futile in every imaginable way.

"But," Dark spoke before anyone else could, since the Predacons had a tendency to just cut each other off, and not wait patiently to talk as she did. Well she tried to at least. "Taking apart the scanners will leave the actual base at a slight disadvantage." Pausing to step away from a tree, that she was about to sit on, as for Megatron asked Inferno to light it on fire. That way Rampage would know where they were, since all the other bushes that were on fire died.

"Fllaaaaammmeeesssss!" Inferno shrieked as he torched the innocent tree, and the few animals inside of it, for hiding.

"You bring up an excellent point, dear Darkshadow.' Tarantulas pointed with one of his claw's saying how to bring the weapons, supplies, tools, and just some of the equipment that they usually didn't need on a regular basis first.

Rampage arrived in his robotic mode with no sorts of explanation, just a death glare from the keeper of half of his spark. Recapping what they just learned for the belated crab, Megatron told everyone to head off to base and that he expected everyone to put in all their available effort into this. Having a few days to spare, but seeing that there was a lot to do, such a small amount of time to do it all in.

Terrorsaur transformed to beast mode, and allowed Quickstrike to ride on his back, such as a cowboy on a horse's. The Texan bot got on and yelled, wildly, "Yee Haw!"

Inferno was instructed to give the other scorpion a left back to the Darkside. Scorpinok looked at the ant, and told him to wait as he transformed. "Scorpinok Terrorize!"

Megatron grabbed Rampage with his claws and made sure to talk to him about arriving somewhere quickly and without being sidetracked.

Tarantulas drove off when no one was looking, back to his own liar, at least in the direction. But is that really where he was going?

Waspinator and Darkshadow brought up the rear of the group with their giggling. Oh, how Dark did enjoy the wasp's jokes, well more like anything he ever said. Everything that came out of that wasp's mandibles sounded like something you just had to laugh at. "Why Birdie laughing at Wazzzpinator? Wazzzpinator not zzay anything funny!"

Almost roaring in laughter, the shape-shifter was about to fall out of the air at this rate. "No, no Waspinator. It's not a bad thing." She tried to explain that the way he talked was just something that always did make her laugh, no matter the situation that she was in. Which, for the most part was not a good one with the Predacons!


	14. Chapter 14: Separate Ways

Chapter 14: Separate Ways  
_"Where am I supposed to stay? Uhh, am I supposed to stay at the base for tonight? No one ever told me."_

"I do suppose so, than again I'm not Megatron. Very irresponsible of you Dear. I would ask the tyrant before you try to fly off into your own home, if I were you."

Not caring what the spider had to say at this particular moment in time. Telling Waspinator to have a good night sleep and not to get blown up by anyone, she said her farewell as she was headed back to her usual home. The jungle. "More than likely I'll get yelled at about this later, but darn I'm too tired to even give a slag." She didn't see the point of staying at the Predacon base; she wasn't one, besides other actual Predacons would hardly stay there.

Rampage would start his nights off there, depending on if he was a monitor duty or not. Most the time, when not, he'd hang around anyways and adventure off later at night. Tarantulas' spent about half of the time in his lair, maybe a little over half, and the rest of the time at the Predacon base. Everyone else found it as there home, and wouldn't dare to leave the base, and live in the wild.


	15. AN

A/N: I see that I have a ton of people viewing the story, but I need more reviews. Otherwise I don't know how people are liking it or not. Please review, it doesn't take that long. I want to keep posting, but I need feedback


	16. Chapter 15: Maybe Some Alone Time

Chapter 15: Maybe Some Alone Time  
Giving her wings a break, she landed cautiously on the grassy lands, and morphed back into her jaguar form. Walking in the tall grass, she spotted a high tree, pretty near her usual resting place. Looking up at the tree, she moved a few steps back, and leaped onto the closest branch. After doing so, she turned around, and jumped to a sturdier branch, that would allow her weight to rest on it.

Trying to get some rest before the sun came up, which would roughly be in about five or so hours. Than she had to quickly wake up and run off to the Predacon base. Wagging her tail from side to side, it tangled up around a few twigs sticking out of the tree.

Purring in satisfaction of how comfortable she was, she scanned the area around her. Nothing. Not really sure if that was a good thing or bad? Usually some sort of animals would move around the night, being anything from a giraffe to a cricket. But not a sound, except the feline herself.

Still finding the silence a bit on the odd side, she tried to ignore it and get some shuteye. Not used to hanging from a tree, the cat would wake up every few minutes, to make sure she was still up in the plant.

Seeing the spotted cat slightly off to one side of the tree, Rampage clicked his claws together devising a plan in his mind.

Not being able to sleep Darkshadow kept fidgeting in all sorts of directions, unable to get comfortable for a long period of time. Roaring in defeat. "Uhh! Stupid tree!" she yelled as she practically fell off. Shaking herself off, she wandered near her waterfall, and sat on her favorite rock in the water. It was a rather large rock that was flat and perfect for her to lie down, completely sprawled out. Listening to the sound of the water dripping down over and over again, the shape-shifter wagged her tail.

"Who am I kidding? I don't belong here anymore. Certainly not on either side. I can't continue to do this, it's wearing me out."

Lowering her ears down too her head, as if ashamed. Dark jumped off her rock and walked to her hill like cliff. Looking down a good distance, she let out a roar of confusion!

"Such pain. I must help _**deepen**_ it." Rampage ranted in the bushes not that far from the once human.

Raising her two front paws to the high sky, she closed her eyes, making a groaning like sound. Launching her claws into the deep, dark, night. Sounding like cracks of thunder, and bolts of lightning, it had started! The question is; what has started?

"Magnificent!" Rampage transformed into his robot mode, looking and seeing that the creature had controlled the weather. It was a clear, and perfect night, but firing her claws started a storm. Amused as well as amazed by the sight of it, he knew he needed this creature on his side. She may be able to control the weather patterns, but hardly knew how to fight!

Waving her tail roughly side to side the camouflaged creature's eyes almost turned into the back of her head. "If I interfere, I wonder if it'll stop-?"

Her eyes, now a glowing white, piercing in the dark. Before saying anything else, she heard a gun shot!

Looking off in the distance, she saw that Rampage had been spying on her. "What do you want crab cake?"

"So you're trying to destroy the Predacon base? Ooooh, how unlike you." Rampage was trying to taunt and confuse her.

"No!" Snarling at the Predacon, "I'm wondering if I interfere with it, if it'll buy us some more time-" Not even bothering to continue, she could already tell that Rampage was misconstruing what she was trying to say. So she was just wasting her breath!

The Predacon moved a few steps forward, seeing that the kitty's eyes were no longer glowing anymore. "No need to explain yourself to me." Smiled the king crab. "I'm rather curious though," Putting his gun in his right hand and aiming at the cat. "Why did you come back? It was not to warn the Predacons. Both, you and I know that."


	17. Chapter 16: Tarantulas’ Discovery

Chapter 16: Tarantulas' Discovery  
Sitting in his lair, typing ever so swiftly on his keyboard, he was doing research on the planet. "By the Pit, that feline was right." On one of his scanners detected that falling objects were coming from the sky. "Meteors?" That's what Darkshadow had said would be arriving soon.

"Hmmm, I do think Megatron would like to know this." Connecting his computer to one in Megatron's quarters, he called out for the leader.

Noticing that the leader was in his bathtub, splashing around for his rubber ducky, the spider hated to interrupt him. Megatron tended to get extra angry when he was relaxing in his bathtub. "Ahem."

Looking at his monitor, the leader shouted for the spider to leave him alone. This was twice in one day, that the usually underhanded arachnid has bothered him. "Megatron. I have dreadful news."

Sighing, and lowering his head, he placed one hand, cupped around his neck. "Of course you do. What is it?"

"The shape-shifter was right for majority of what she tried to warn us from. But, one thing I have just found out that we have no more than a day in a half. The cat assumed more days, but the weather is rapidly changing, at a random, but yet steady pace."

Megatron squeezed his duck in anger, why did he bother to relax? Someone always ruined it for him, at least recently. "Well start right away, yesss."

"Of course Megatron. Tarantulas out." Ending their visual connection, the spider waited a few minutes before he left for the base. "How strange," turning around in his chair he walked to something similar to a window, and saw that a storm was indeed starting to brew near the Predacon base. Luckily for him, his lair was further away than the Darkside, and didn't need to worry.

_"Dark, have you looked at the weather outside, it seems to have just randomly sprung out of nowhere. How odd! Don't you think so?"_

"Can't talk right now…"


	18. Chapter 17: The Truth Comes Out

Chapter 17: The Truth Comes Out  
Rampage was most definitely on to the shape shifter, he wasn't no fool. Being one of the brighter, if not the brightest! He just hardly showed it, because of his killing ways!

"Calling all units, we have a code red! Report to the base immediately, plans have changed. Yesss. Someone find that feline."

Dark laughed, boy did she love when Megatron sounded panicked; it was one of those things you always looked forward too. But it rarely did ever happened.

Rampage rarely would respond on his comm link, he didn't like any of the Predacons to know where he was or what he was doing. "I will bring her back."

Morphing into a black wolf, to blend in with the darkness, she watched as Rampage transformed as well. "After you, oh dear Rampage."

Snickering at the now canine. "That so-called tyrant may be onto something. You are one of a kind, just like myself." As they went at a medium pace headed back to the base, Dark was at a light trot to keep up to the crab. "Well, I guess you could say that," knowing that actually he was making sense. Usually his words to her normally consisted of trying to make her fear him.

"What other things can you do?" Actually sounding interested the crab made it noticeable.

"I don't know," turning her wolf head to the side, she let out a bark, and three arrows came spinning out her mouth. "I guess. Lots."

"Dear child, why do you always come back to these pathetic Predacons? You could rule by yourself, and having the knowledge of the future too." Darkshadow noticed that when Rampage was in his tank and beast mode, his voice sounded more gurgling, almost as it would if he was underwater and talking.

She didn't know how to take Rampage's words, most the time she heard him but never actually cared to listen and to process them. But he did speak the truth. "I have no idea, to be honest."

"Having only half of my spark, if I had my other half I'd destroy every Maximal and Predacon!" Rampage shouted, and accelerated a little bit.

"Oh I know you would." Laughing as the very thought popped into her head of Rampage trying to take over the Predacons, and slowly torturing them. It wasn't a pretty picture, but it was more of a nervous laugh, than a ha-ha laugh.

"My question for you; do you fear any _Predacon_?" Every time the red and purple bot said the word _Predacon_; he sounded like he was about to spit up something. He commented in the past that the word didn't mean much to him, as well as his comrade's.

"Fear?" the wolf looked at the tank-like creature, "now why would I tell you that?"


	19. Chapter 18: One Conversation Put on Hold

Chapter 18: One Conversation Put on Hold  
Trying to put off the conversation for as long as she could, the wolf decided to run ahead. She knew that the tank could only go so fast, knowing how to speed this process up.

Running at a good speed, she knew she could with hold this steady speed for a while. Noticing that the weather was getting worse, and she was running right into it. "I wonder if interfering helped anything?"

Seeing that some of the Predacons were already on the move, she picked up her pace a little more. She figured Megatron would be too busy explaining to the others, she could just sneak in.

"Darkshadow!" Wrong!

The wolf closed her eyes and shook her head, she always got into trouble. It was like a ritual, not a day could begin or end unless she would get screamed at. "Yes?"

Explaining that Tarantulas did some research and found out that only a day in a half could be spent on moving everything. "What about the Maximals?" A curious wolf asked.

"They should be no real bother, they have been occupied lately." Megatron said with a gleam in his eye. Not even wanting to know what he was talking about, the wolf just nodded. Her motto was, "When in doubt, nod your head." Well, that's what it used to be.

Noticing that Rampage was missing he asked the wolf if she had any idea. Making her head tilt she motioned to behind her. Not that far away anymore he switched into his beast form as he slowly approached the leader.

"Scorpinok and Quickstrike are already on their way, Inferno left a few minutes ago."

"What about a light source?" The wolf looked around seeing that, the stars and moon were their only light source.

"One step ahead of you my dear." Megatron grabbed a long stick and shoved it into the ground in front of him. Barely charging his tail cannon, he fired it and bam! There was light. "Inferno's job is to light the way, well for now."

The two scorpions were bringing crates to the new base, unsure of what was actually in those crates. They just knew, that their leader ordered them to unload them, and continue to come back for the remaining of them. Which were a lot more than the tyrant remembered.

Tarantulas was to install some sort of CR tanks, which sounded harder than it really was. Waspinator started with something actually clever; usually the platforms as like a wagon. Seeming too bright for the wasp, sure enough he crashed multiple times before even getting out of the ship.

Terrorsaur was to help pack things up around the base, with the assistance of Darkshadow. Megatron and Rampage were headed over to the Maximal base, to see what they have been so busy with lately, also to see if anyone was awake.


	20. Chapter 19: Packing

Chapter 19: Packing  
Not really feeling at all threatened with Terrorsaur, the wolf worked actually pretty hard. After all, this so called Predacon was supposed to end her life months ago. So she lost all the fear that she once had for him!

Going into the storage room, she saw that everything was scattered on top of each other. Having a crate in the hallway, she pushed it with her head to the corner of the hallway, right by her side. As she was picking up the mess of tools and placing them into the crate, she noticed a cart and some wheels hidden as well in the corner.

The Predacons had multiple computers and scanners, Terrorsaur started by just dismantling only a couple for now. When he was finished with that, he told the dog that he was going to bring the parts to the new base.

Megatron really wanted both; Darkshadow and Terrorsaur at the base, but understanding there was only so much packing they could do for now. Later giving the order that one 'bot was to stay at the base at all times. And Darkshadow was just fine with that, she thought she'd get dizzy with flying back and fourth. As well as getting annoyed with trying to hook up all the technology, "leave that to Scorpy and Tarantulas for that stuff."

Hauling her cart out of the dark, dusty, shadows of the base, the wolf had managed to drag the crate onto the cart. The metal cart had sides, and a back that could be opened to push objects onto it. That of course made it a heck of a lot easier for the canine. Having just one crate on her cart, the wolf seemed unsatisfied with that. Walking over to where Terrorsaur's scanners were, she decided to put them on the wheeled object too. "Might as well." She snorted as she went back to wheel it over.

Finishing with that, she went to the outside of the base and left the cart there, when she noticed Quickstrike on his way back. Wheeling another cart, she told him what was on the cart, and snatched the one he brought back like a trade.

Scratching his head with one of his pinchers he tried to thank the wolf and told her that Inferno was on his way back to gather the stored auto guns and to take apart the one's on the base. "Jus' to let ya know, there."

"Aw, that was awful sweet of you." Trying not too making it sound romantic, but it was nice that when the fuzor wasn't around the others sometimes he was a gentleman-err-bot. Also she loved to joke with the fused Predacon, he thought most the time she was oh, so in love with him.

Going back into the base, the wolf continued to drag all sorts of random objects out of the storage closets, and just the back hallway. "What are some of these things?"

Deciding to check in with her fellow mind conversationalist; _"So how goes everything with you Tarantulas?"_

"Some of us are actually working our skid-plates off over here. Unlike a certain dog, that's doing nothing!"

"That bad, huh? I thought for someone of your intelligence level, it was going to be a piece of cake!"

"FOOL! Don't you dare insult my intelligence level, ever again! I'm far superior than you could ever hope to be!"

"I think I hit a nerve. Anyways, the reason I started this jolly conversation with you is because, what about all the data stored on the computers? When you re-hook them up, I'm too assume that some will not stay."

"Perhaps…it's hard to tell. What kind of information?"

"I don't know, I'm pretty much done with all the little things around here, all that's left is the bigger things, and taking stuff apart."

Hearing the spider give off a chuckle in her mind than he replied with a,_ "Oh yes, we wouldn't want you to hurt yourself now, would we? That shell headed Scorpinok is on his way back to assist you. Along with that idiotic ant."_

No sooner than a few seconds after the two ended their mind conversation did the two arrive. Inferno was the first to speak. "That spider said you needed help!"

Showing him the few carts, she told him it'll be easier for him in beast mode. "When you get there, tell Quickstrike to help bring more, and he, needs to bring the carts back for more loads!"

"Ahhh I don't take order's from you!"

"Well today you kind of do. I'm in charge of making sure that everything gets packed up, and that's what I have done. You can even ask your leader, though I wouldn't-"

Cutting the wolf off Inferno transformed into beast mode, not bothering to hear anymore of her ranting. "The royalty will be pleased! I do everything for my Queen, and only her!"

Dark tried her best to try to explain to the purple scorpion what she did to Tarantulas about the computers and the scanners. Understanding what she was saying, he said that more than likely everything that was stored should stay on it. "But to be on the safe side," he opened one of his sub spaced compartments on his arm. He had several small disks that he placed into the computers. Telling the dog to scatter so he could do his work in peace, and quiet.


	21. Chapter 20: Concentration

Chapter 20: Concentration  
The two scientist bots; Tarantulas and Scorpinok had a lot on there plate. And Megatron expected the most from them, especially since this was there specialty! After getting more than half of the ship loaded into the cave, Tarantulas needed to figure all this out! Since Scorpinok was back at the base, for now he was on his own. "Hmmm, the energon cubes are our power system which will work out splendidly. Installing the computer's won't be a problem at all," turning to Waspinator he asked him go back to the base to get the scraps of medal, and have him and Terrorsaur start to build a wall and a entrance both for the front and the back.

The cave base had pretty much the same layout as the Predacon base, minus one being in a cave and the other in a ship. But instead of vents, and only being on one level, the cave had another level. "Now we'll need an elevator too." Looking at the whole cave there was only one actual way to get to the upper level, as well as the cliff on top of the cave. "We'll need to drill a hole through…"

"Lets see," Tarantulas was talking out loud, it helped him more to remember what was going on. "Quickstrike and Inferno are bringing in the crates, and the supplies from the base. Terrorsaur and Waspinator are now, going to build walls and entrances." Tapping his claws against his head to remember whom he was forgetting. "Darkshadow is being a pest as usual! But is packing up the base, and when done helping with the rest of the loads. Scorpinok is taking down the computers and scanners, piece by piece." Who else was he forgetting? He didn't really know what Megatron and Rampage were up too. No one really told him what they we're doing.


	22. Chapter 21: Asleep?

Chapter 21: Asleep?  
Now at the Maximal base it was as quiet as a mouse. No one was out on the nightly watch, as far as the Predacon leader could tell. "It seems like no one is awake." He looked down at the tank.

"Good," Getting a missile ready in his cannon, "Shall I fire to awake them?"

Usually Megatron would have said yes, but being outnumbered, and also baseless for now he shook his head no. "No, not now. We are at a slight disadvantage at this point. Yesss."

"You brought me all this way for nothing? Too look at their base?!"

The leader pulled out the purple box that held the crab's spark. "I don't care for your tone Rampage!" Squeezing the box he heard the crab moan, "Nooo." Switching to his beast mode he placed his claws near his head, they waved in directions until the leader stopped. "I eagerly await for our new base."

"Yesss, as I do too." Transforming into his flight mode he told the crab that'd he'd carry him back to the base to speed things up quicker. "Now we can only hope things have been accomplished since our leave."

Letting out a snort of laughter the crab remained quiet. Not wanting his leader to take anything he said out of proportion and have him pull out his spark again!


	23. Chapter 22: Hurried

Chapter 22: Hurried  
Almost a third of the base has been packed up; the wolf had very little help from the bird bot. That hardly bothered her, seeing that Rampage and Megatron had arrived she explained what she was doing.

"Rampage," Megatron started "Will you be so kind as to haul this cart to the new base?"

Knowing he didn't have a choice he remained quiet. Noticing that the crab would take to long she offered to do it herself. Megatron thought that seem out of the ordinary, since the two never got a long. "_Something must be up with those two. Yes indeed. I will find out, just what later."_ Just wanting someone to get the task done he replied with a, "very well."

Not expecting a thank you or anything, after all this was Rampage we were talking about. She morphed into a zebra. "Rampage help Darkshadow," Megatron, he was talking about making sure the cart's back was locked and secured as well as that everything was sturdy. The cart had bar's that seemed to bend to fit the striped animals back. Being easier to pull now.

Making a snorting sound the striped horse look-a-like was off! Galloping, she knew that she could get there in a matter of minutes if she kept a decent pace and waited towards the end to fully sprint. As she left the base the red and purple crab transformed into his robotic form and made sure to assist before the tyrant would get furious at him again.

Finishing, all the none scientist bots could do, Megatron made sure to grab things from his quarters, as the crab went to take the last available cart. He doubled the stacks, that way once he was at the new cave base, he wouldn't need to run back. On the not so bright side of things, it was going to take him a lot longer. Minus just being a tank, and not going that fast, also because of all the crates!

Before he left the ship, the killer saw that not only was the wind starting to get stronger the lightning and thunder had started to become more than something that occurred every twenty minutes, now being every two or three minutes. "I wonder…" Pausing he went back to his vehicle mode. "Is that tormented soul of a shape- shifter responsible for this?"

Scorpinok managed to install and save what he thought was important, which was pretty much everything. He didn't want to take any chances of deleting important files. He successfully took apart the scanners and computers, putting them in one of the many crates. Making the assumption that either Inferno, Quickstrike or Darkshadow will be back soon with a cart. He knew that Rampage had just left, with one of the heaviest loads. Trying to keep his time outside limited, he had to unwire the auto guns, in order to do that he had to face the horrific weather!

Megatron remembered that in the lower chambers, the hallway and the door that were up about ten feet had more objects scattered through there. Guessing that Darkshadow didn't get to it, he went out of his way to see. Seeing that majority of the platforms have been taken, except for one, he hopped on it, and motioned with the joystick to go straight. And on his way to the lower chamber was more difficult than the head of the Predacons had expected.


	24. Chapter 23: Progress?

Chapter 23: Progress?  
Waspinator and Terrorsaur were at the new cave-like base, and trying to build. Building was not one of their strengths. Well, at least it was not the wasps, but than again that insect wasn't really good at anything. Except for getting blown up! The pterodactyl was doing a decent job, he sent Waspinator back to grab as much of the scraps he could carry. Terrorsaur knew that there was a lot, and the wasp being only so strong, he figured that was a good way to keep him out of his face! Having a good portion of one part of the wall done, he decided to put it into the ground and continue.

Waspinator flew back and fourth multiple times dropping the various sizes of metal on the ground, knowing that the red squawking Pred would get to them eventually. Almost completely done with the siding, he went on to the back. That was something simple, just a minor job. Needing only a big piece of metal, and maybe two to four smaller pieces.

Tarantulas stopped what he was doing, to see what his fellow teammate was doing. Seeing that he was doing a better job than he expected of the bot, he gave a chuckle of relief and went back to his own work. Seeing that the entrance was similar to a gate, thinking back; to the knight's and how their castle always had gates. Also one on the left, and one on the right side, were large thick sticks. Torches! The first sticks were a few feet apart from the actual entrance. The back was just a simple door that slid open from one side. The side of the new base was just an ordinary side; except for on the top of some of the pieces, Darkshadow donated arrows. Some arrows with acid stuck to the tip of them. Also being more of a help, she molded the metal and the arrows together. So they would be able to withstand almost anything and stay in place. Also wanting a few to stick out from the actual wall itself, she ejected a dozen more to have stick out from the walls, perhaps a trap? Making it look more demonic than it really should be!

Quickstrike and Inferno had done many laps, loosing track long ago. Getting to the base quickly because of the lighter loads. Noticing this, they both decided to take some larger loads like the crab has done. Still on his first lap, but with double, almost triple the amount the other two had taken. Knowing that he was stronger than the other two, he planned to stay at the new base and unload things. After all; he was more intelligent than almost everyone, it didn't take much brains to haul crates back and forth, "Even the wasp could do it."  
Megatron was surprised when he saw that hardly anything was left. "Either Miss Darkshadow did do it, or," he thought for a moment. "Oh yes, I forgot." He made Terrorsaur and Inferno move most of the items to the other rooms, prior to the unexpected visit of the female. Since the lower chamber was hardly used anymore. Smiling with satisfaction, the leader went back to the main control room seeing Scorpinok about to disembark.

"Scorpinok? What else is left?"

Hearing that his leader was talking to him, the six-legged creature stopped and turned around to face him. Hardly wanting to be rude and have his back to Megatron. "Well…" Pointing with his pinchers to the crates with all of the scanners, computers, and etc. "I believe that was all that shape-shifter told me. I think the weapons chamber too!"

Without another word the leader made sure that the weapons chamber still had everything in it. It did! All he needed now; was one of his Predacon minions to try to steal everyone else's weapons and causing a scene.

Assuming he was no longer needed the darker of the two scorpions headed out with his cart. Noticing that it had started to downpour, he was not going to waste anymore time. Seeing a four-legged hoofed animal approach, he assumed Darkshadow was back. Still in her zebra form she told Scorpinok a message from Tarantulas. "That spider told me to tell you, ahem, to hurry, he needs you to hook up the scanners and the base's security system. Since you have the password." Pausing to take a breath, she was talking quicker than she normally would. "Also, you need to…Oh shoot."

"Oh shoot what?" Scorpinok didn't sound to happy, at all! Being overworked did tend to make people get a little on the crabby side!

"I don't remember the rest. I think he just wants you to hurry up."

"Yeah, well that spider can keep working. I had other things to do." And with that the two left each other, since both heading off in different ways. They felt their conversation was dying as it was, and at a good point to end it.


	25. Chapter 24: It'll Get Worse Before

Chapter 24: It'll Get WORSE before it Gets Better

The horse's cousin, the zebra stood by the Predacon ship. Looking down at the red, hot, burning lava she saw a few bubbles erupting. Small. But knowing they can always get bigger. "Oh this is not going to be good! As much as I don't get along with that dinosaur. Arrrggghhh. I still have to tell him." Trotting into the base, she searched up and down the quarters for the transmetal leader. Seeing that he was in the weapon's chambers, her hoofs made a clicking sound that got his attention.

Making a moaning sound, as he was being distracted. "What do you want?"

Ignoring the attitude he was giving her; she jumped up and down to get his attention. "I." Jump. "Have." Jump. "Something." Jump. "To" jump. "Tell-"

Getting cut off by the leader's roar of anger. "Darkshadow. If you don't quit with your hopping around, I will have you slaughtered in less than a nano second. Yesss!" Seeing that he meant business, she stopped jumping up and down.

"Okay, okay. It's going to get worse and soon too, Uhh, _Sir_." Not knowing why she added that _Sir_ at the end. Just at a blank of words, feeling almost obligated too. "We need to hurry, the lava is boiling, or, well bubbling."

"Explain yourself." The leader listened to the shape shifter, but continued to carefully store all of the weapons in their own separate crate like object. Being told that the lava was going to only increase in size and damage he called all units on his comm link. Addressing all but the scientist to get back to the ship as soon as they could, "for a final time."

Going back outside, she looked at the sky and saw flying objects approaching at a fast pace. "What on Earth?" Coming at a fast pace, but the atmosphere was slowing them down. Whatever they were? Turning around she could hear Terrorsaur's squawking from miles away.

Terrorsaur, Waspinator had Quickstrike on his back, and Inferno, despite Rampage being stronger, somehow dragging him along too. Seeing that all that were instructed to come back were here. The other two, no doubt working on the scientific stuff, that no one else would know how or what to do.

Not seeing any carts at first, but than seeing them drop from the sky, well only a few feet. Making sure that they didn't brake, Darkshadow ran to collect them. Megatron explained what he had told from the shape-shifting creature.

"Predacons, this is the last trip. We are not coming back for anything else. Make it count." Hinting at to pack as much as they could for the last load, Megatron made sure to have Inferno take the weapons along with the rest of his load.

Darkshadow shifted into another animal, back into her jaguar form she let out a growl because of the rain. Loving the rain, but just instinct that the cat didn't.

Megatron and Inferno were the first to leave both in beast mode. The leader looked back to make sure that his minions were working, and taking everything seriously.

Rampage once again had the heaviest load; beside his side was Darkshadow with rope. Unsure what this was needed for, but there were no more carts so she had to take something. Looking almost like a mummy jaguar, the threads of rope were tangled all over her body, dragging on the ground, walking backwards to see that whatever was once in the sky, was now coming closer!

Terrorsaur grabbed the last platform and piled his stuff from his quarters, and flew out of the base. Leaving Quickstrike and Waspinator at the base. "Wazzzpinator wait for fuzor."

"Oh, Uhh, thanks bug-eyes." To be honest Waspinator was afraid that he was going to get scrapped, and didn't want to be at the base alone. He made a deal with the fuzor to wait for him, and vise-versa.

Both bots were grabbing everything from their room, and shoving in into the box shaped crates, Quickstrike tied a few of the lighter ones to the Wasp's torso.

The feline looked back and saw that the last of the Predacons just began to walk out of the base, when all of the sudden, BA BA BAM! Something hot, from the sky just smashed the base. Only about twenty feet from their old ship; Quickstrike and Waspinator didn't bother too look back. They were just concerned with escaping out of the area, and staying in one piece. The rain was increasing drastically. Everyone was already at a disadvantage already, by being in mostly beast modes, now the weather was wretched beyond all belief.

The wind was increasing, and looking like it was about to form a funnel cloud in the sky. The once black night turned to an olive green shade with some light grey merging in as well. "We need to hurry."

_"Tarantulas the weather is pretty bad out here. Something just smashed the Predacon ship!"_

"What was it?"

"Are you serious? I don't know, I wanted to live, so I'm sorry I didn't stand next to the ship to analyze it."

Hearing the spider's usual cackle of laughter, she knew that the spider was hardly taking this serious._ "How's everything going?"_

"Insolent feline, don't try to make small talk with me. Hurry! The scorpion and I have nearly finished everything here. The sun is about to rise over here, in the next mega cycle or so."

"Yeah, yeah, we're hurrying. The _**WEATHER**__ is slowing us down! You would know, if you'd help move some of this heavy stuff." _ Looking at the crab, she heard him mumbling to himself. "Oh, by the Matrix, this is heavy?"

"_Rope? Rope is heavy?" _ Cracking some minor jokes about the cat, that were to advance for her to understand, she stayed quiet.


	26. Chapter 25: Home, Sweet Home

Chapter 25: Home, _Sweet_ Home_  
"A day in a half? Whatever happened to that SPIDER!? Huh? Obviously your calculations were way off, for being so smart and everything I thought you'd have all this plotted out to the exact nano second."_

__

"Insulting my intelligence again? You idiotic shape-shifter you told Megatron a few days, obviously you weren't right either-"

"Yes but if you really want to point claws at who was right, and who was wrong, I thin-"

"I don't care what you think, Errraaaa! You irritating child, when I get my claws on you I will-"

Tuning the spider out, as she usually did when he was babbling about his make believe threats. It just wasn't worth her time. Looking up at the sky, from a distance away it looked like white stuff was coming down. Knowing all good and well that it wasn't snow. Hail? Turning back around, only a few more minutes until her and Rampage were in the clear, and away from this horrendous weather.

Telling the crab to hault for a moment, she helped take the cart off his tank form. The crab transformed into his robotic form, saying that he needed to walk. "Well hurry up crab, we have to hurry. We aren't out of the clear just yet."

"What are thinking? Do you dare try to order me?" The much larger robot cowered over the creature, nothing but serious written on his face.

"No, I just meant that we should-" Without even continuing her sentence, which was happening a lot recently. The lava around the Darkside erupted onto the land, and started to flow in all kinds of directions. It was catching up to Quickstrike and Waspinator.

Trying to think what those two had? Nothing of real importance. "Waspinator, Quickstrike you need to hurry up!" Dark was trying not to alarm the two, but finding out she did anyways.

"Wazzzpinator flying az fazzt az he can." Dark did understand that he was tied down with boxes, and pretty heavy ones at that. And, Quickstrike, just being the arachnid he was, was an excuse for him to being slow.

Meanwhile at the new base; everything for the most part was set up and situated. Installing computers and scanners was the last thing that Tarantulas and Scorpinok did. Megatron, thinking he was far more superior than everyone else, went to claim his quarters. The once second in command installed doors for all the rooms' long ago. Terrorsaur helped with the elevator, he zapped a hole from the cliff's ground, with his laser eyes. He took very much pride from that one job.

"Where are the rest of them?" Scorpinok asked, confused since it shouldn't take to long to get over from the old base.

Tarantulas shook his head, "Your guess is as good as mine. Mmhmm." Letting out a chuckle, he went to finish unloading the crates. Since this new base had a top level, Megatron thought it'd be best for the upper level to be everyone's quarters for the most part. The lower part; could consist of storage rooms, the main control room, the CR tanks; which there was two, needing separate rooms, one room for weapons, and what ever else was left over would just be available for random storage.

_"What's going on over there?"_

_"Oh, so now you want to talk, huh? Well everything is fine; we are just running from lava. And being attacked by hail!"_

"_Oh that's all than?"_

_"Thanks for caring; you spineless, eight-legged, no good nothing, stupid son of- OOF-" _Laughing at first wanting the shape-shifter to finish her words. Waiting a minute. Nothing.

_"Darkshadow?"_

Still nothing. Oof what? 

_"Tee-hee-hee-hee-ha-ha-ha, be careful child, you never know when something bad will happen!" _ Going on with his own business and such, admiring the work that he has done, also reporting to Megatron. He informed him that the others' were having some obstacles.

"This does not please me Tarantulas, nooo, not at all!" Megatron made himself at home in a matter of minutes, before hand asking the Scorpion to install his floating chair, or his throne.

"My apologies, dear Megatron. They shouldn't be that much longer." Changing the subject, so he could leave and get some rest. "I, myself and Scorpinok have installed everything that has arrived thus far. Scanners, computers, CR tanks, everything."

"Yes, it seems you two have." Smiling as he examined his new control room. "This energon, won't be dangerous?"

"Not at all. Its what's making everything run correctly, being powered by energon."

"I see. Well, you may leave Tarantulas!" It wouldn't be in the Predacon way to thank another Predacon, with that, the spider transformed and left the base.

"Hmm, I do wonder though…" typing on his computer, for the first time in his new base, "how did that feline know about the events before they happened?" typing a few letters on the keyboard for the base's shield to be installed. "Oh the Beast Wars have taken a dramatic change. Yesss indeed." Pushing the monitor back a few inches the leader continued, "I have the upper hand Optimus Primal. Hahaha."  
_  
_Scorpinok, Inferno and Terrorsaur stood by their leader, as he remained in his floating throne. The ant was the first to speak, "Royalty, this is our new colony. I will make sure nothing harms it!"

Not really sure how to reply, the leader did make an attempt to try though. "Yes Inferno, you can start by assisting Scorpinok with upgrading the auto-guns."

Scorpinok started for the door out of the base, waiting for the gate to open. "Yes my Queen!" Inferno bowed down before his leader, than made his way out of the control room.

"Terrorsaur I need you to scout around this area. It's new to us, we must know just exactly what surrounds our new base."

Transforming to beast mode, he walked over to the elevator to see how it worked. Jumping onto it, and pushing the blue button to get to the top of the cliff. The other two buttons were; white for the top level of the cave, or the second floor, and a green button for the first floor/ the control room.

Seeing one of the traitors leave as the elevator came, the leader had a smile on his face, "Home, sweet home!" He exclaimed as he stretched his arms behind him looking around the base.


	27. Chapter 26: Wounded Predacons

Chapter 26: Wounded Predacons  
Finally reaching the base, loosing all of the crates behind due to the weather conditions that approached the four. Rampage was the only one that was still able to walk, hardly being damaged at all, unlike his comrades.

With one hand he held Quickstrike's cobra head, being dragged by his once tail. In the free hand he had one of the shape-shifter's paws. And in front of him, kicking what's left of Waspinator.

Terrorsaur finished scoping out the general area, at least from behind the base. Now flying over the cliff, he glanced down for a few seconds, "What's that?" Doing a double take, he saw the gigantic crab with something in his hands. "Terrorsaur Terrorize!" While he was in the midst of transforming, he continued to glide to the ground.

Waiting for the front gate to open up, hearing the screeching sound of Terrorsaur he motioned for the flying creature to help him. "What happened to them? Where are the rest of the crates?"

Rampage hated everything about being with the Predacons, including explaining things to them, when doing so he seemed to have to down size his intelligence so everyone else could comprehend him. Not an enjoyable thing at all. "What happened to which one? The insect was consumed partially by lava." Kicking the green insect inside the base, he continued on, shaking the fuzor from his left hand. "The fuzor was struck by lightning, and the feline, trampled by the other two as hail knocked her out."

Terrorsaur was expressionless, "Rough…"

Nodding the crab looked at the newly produced environment, the Predacons new base. Confused on where everything was, Terrorsaur showed him the CR tanks. Usually, the two wouldn't even communicate, but wanting to get on Rampage's good side.

Roughly throwing Quickstrike and Waspinator into there own separate tanks, the crab didn't know where to place Darkshadow at yet? She was still a human, made of flesh. As far as he could tell externally just a few bumps and bruises. But not knowing about internally. Though he hardly cared. "Where do I put this insignificant beast?"

"_Ouch. My head is killing me, it feels like I have just been trampled by a heard of water buffalo. Ugh, when I go out hunting next time, I will have to re-pay them!"  
_


	28. Chapter 27: More secrets

Chapter 27: More Secrets  
Terrorsaur looked at the crab, whom handed the wild cat to him. "Take her," putting his arms out, he didn't know what he was supposed to do with her either.

"What do you want me to do with her?"

Rampage smirked as he began to walk away, "whatever you please." She was no longer his responsibility, than again she never was. Not even sure why he saved her, shaking the thought out of his mind he scampered off into his homeland. The water! Out of ear shot the crab began to speak. "It's time old friend, time to play one of our games!"

Terrorsaur stood there with the shape-shifter in his arms, what was he supposed to do? He wasn't sure. He went to the upper level of the cave and went in one of the rooms, and placed the cat down. While exiting the room, the red bot transformed and resumed his scouting. Of course not necessarily wanting to, but he knew his leader would check in with him soon.

_"It's not over yet. It's has just begun! This was just the starting of the tragic events." _ Starting to stir from her rough slumber, the feline was wide-eyed. Not sure where she was at first, her reaction was to panic. Seeing that she was in a small room, with a large log and rock in the room. "What's this?" Walking towards the door, she finally found out she was in the cave. "Obviously someone was to lazy to put in the usual beds," laughing she continued on her way.

Going down the hallway, no one was running up and down it. Usually at the Darkside, Waspinator was running from something or someone. "Just doesn't feel right." A few feet from her was the elevator, looking at the buttons she didn't know which one meant what. "Well, Umm," and with that she pushed the blue button. Waiting a moment and seeing that she was going up to the cliff.

"_What do you mean it's not over?" _ Hearing Tarantulas' voice Darkshadow groaned. Sometimes she wished her mind conversations with the spider would seize to exist. She could never get peace. "It's times like this, that makes me wonder why I try to help them out." Figuring that if she just doesn't respond to the arachnid, he'd give up.

_"When I ask you a question, you will answer me!" _Nope she was wrong. Walking to the edge of the cliff she looked at the many kinds of terrain. Mostly around the cave was jungle like, which connected with where Darkshadow's usually resting place was. On and off Savannah plants and animals, as well as a few miles away. Behind the cliff's further back where mountains, and rocky one's at that.

"Looks like I will have a lot to explore, depending on if I'm staying here." Shrugging at the thought of asking Megatron. Was this really what she wanted? Or perhaps the Maximals would take her in? Being a spy was what she was good at. But in the end she always did run back to the Predacons, who weren't at all sympathetic to her? She tried doing her own thing for a while, and now knows that's not for her. She needs to be part of something. But what?

_"You insignificant beast, you will answer me this minute!" _Before answering the spider, she wanted to enjoy this. Having the spider yelling at her miles away through their cyber, mind conversation. It was a totally different story though, when they were right next to each other. Than it was not a laughing matter to say the least.

_"Tarantulas. I'm here. What?"_

"Ah, that's good. Report to my lair at once!"

"I'm not really in the mood, my head hurts." Something about making the eight-legged creature upset was one of the few things in life that pleased her. _"You will do as your told. You're in my debt, and I'm asking in favor for me helping you out, for you to come to my lair."_

He did have a point, which got the feline ticked off. She was tired; she had been knocked out for who knows how long? She needs her rest; she was starting to get angry. The spider sure did know how to push her buttons. "Errr, Sometimes being loyal sucks." __

"Like, right now?"

"Oh of course not my dear, next week would be fine with me. Are you that idiotic?! OF COURSE NOW!"

"All right, I'm leaving. No need to raise your voice, hahaha." Before jumping off the cliff, Darkshadow was thinking of a fast flying animal. If she took too much longer, the scientist would have a fit, worse than he already was! Before morphing into another from; the jaguar froze for a moment.

Seeing in her mind; _more changing happening, more of the same events that occurred earlier were going to happen. Twisters, quick and obese one's sucking up the remains of the ship. Acid rain pouring onto those that take to the air. A shadowed creature-"_

Her thoughts cut out as a missile landed a few inches from her. "Rooooaaaaarrrr!" Being thrown into the air, from the impact of the weapon. She needed to morph into a creature with wings soon; the cliff wasn't that high from the ground. Her time was limited. A phoenix!

Morphing into the legendary firebird, just in the nick of time! Flapping her flamed wings she saw that Terrorsaur was standing on the cliff smiling. "Watch it!"__

"Wow. Terrorsaur nearly splattered me, I'm on my way, oh, dear Tarantulas."

"Don't use that sort of tone with me my dear Darkshadow."

Sometimes it was a challenge for the shape-shifter to just turn on and off her sarcastic remarks, after all, it was a part of whom she was. Sometimes she wished people would accept her for that. A selected few did. Not even accepting her, just respecting her. Trying to shoot something made of skin and bones usually is not that respectful!

The fired bird went over by Terrorsaur, slightly larger than her jaguar form; she made a gurgling sound to the Predacon. Opening her beak to release embers! Startling the Pred, he retreated back. Shooting a grenade from her mouth, the small-fired ball exploded near the traitor.

"Take that. You want to fight me? Than we sure will fight. I'll scorch you next time." Knowing all well that she really wasn't going to, it was just a threat. "I better hurry, before Tarantulas really does try to scorch me," making a gulping sound in her throat. "And knowing him he really will."


	29. Chapter 28: Explanation

Chapter 28: Explanation  
The leader sat in his room, thoughts raced inside his mind. All sorts. Some about the events that'd just occurred, others about the war in general. Thinking about what he had planned for today? "The Maximals have been awful busy lately, I think I will pay them a little visit later, yesss."

Flying the longer way, not daring to go by the Predacon ship. Knowing that something else was going to happen. She saw it in her mind, both times. Hoping, and praying, that she just might be wrong about this next one. The shape-shifter did love to be right. Who didn't? But after being partially right about the weather, and than BOOM it happened freaked her out. "I wonder…"

Reaching the treacherous spider's lair, he waited at the entrance in his robot mode smiling a wicked smile as he saw the bright bird appear. "Your animal forms are becoming more and more clever."

Flapping in a circle to lower her altitude, she nodded and responded with a, "Yeah I know." Finally getting low enough to land, she pushed her feet out to touch the land. Lifting all her weight onto her feet she walked towards the lair, a bit wobbly than usual.

Noticing that the burning bird was having her difficulties the transmetal tarantula decided to speak up. "Why don't you switch to a mammal? You do seem to have better luck with them."

"Uhh, yeah I guess so." Quickly morphing into her black wolf form she looked up at the spider. Informing him that she was ready for him to say what he had too. "Well, you called me here..."

"Of course I did, but before I start off with what I was going to ask you, I have another question for you; what happened after Megatron and Inferno left? As you know I was at that new base the whole time so I have no logical and reliable information."

Before the canine started, she noticed that the spider wanted to lock his entrance, so she moved sideways a few feet. "Well," recalling back to just not that long ago. "The volcanic lava literally right by the base erupted. The lava flowed everywhere, things were falling out of the sky."

Dark was not being as detailed as she could; the spider slammed his foot down. "NO! I want to know exactly what happened."

Surprised that her previous answer was not good enough, the dog made a whimpering sound. "That's all I remember, honestly. I awoke inside someone's quarters, and got to talk to you." Both deciding to sit down; Tarantulas in his computer chair, and Dark on the foundation. The pooch raised her lips, as a light snarl. "Why do you care?"

Typing on his computer a visual appeared on the screen. Not quite seeing it from where she was at, the spider told her to look for herself. It was of her the other night, with her glowing eyes. "Uh oh!" she hardly mumbled, it was a rather loud mumble.

"Uh oh indeed!" Tarantulas snickered. He shoved back his chair, as he stood up. The shape-shifting creature backed away from the spider. What was he thinking? "What was that?" He asked enraged.

"No. No, no. Be quiet let me explain." She hated when she didn't get to explain, that was never fair. Cause of course everyone is going to jump to their own conclusion. "There's two side's to every story. I assure you, it's not what you think."

"Really now? Because it looks to me like you planned for this to happen! You were away for months at a time." Calming his voice down to his usual shrieking tone he continued on, "why did you all of a sudden come back? Is this some sort of plan to take down Megatron? Myself? Or any of the Predacons?"

Feeling offended, that was one of her emotions she was feeling right now. "NO!" she howled. She tackled the spider, digging her claws into the spider. "Let me explain." Morphing her tail to become longer, reaching above her head. She moved it to centimeters above his head, with the two spikes touching his two horns.

Hardly feeling threatened, and knowing that he could push her off with one shove. He paused his movements and let the wolf speak. Lowering her voice as well, to her normal tone. "Okay… as I was saying, I don't know how you could assume anything of that sort Tarantulas? Planning this? Hardly! Yes I have many powers, but I was trying to see if I interfered enough, if the weather would break apart from the location it was heading too." Licking her teeth with her tongue, she continued; "I came back to warn you Predacons about this. Doing the right thing, you Preds have a hard time believing in doing the right thing, unless it means pain or something along that line. I had a dream that this happened, and sure enough it did." She paused, as if thinking of a better word. "I don't want to call it a vision, but something of that sorts. Just like I did today before I came to see you."

"Interesting." Moving his legs free, from the wolf's he asked the wolf to release him at once. Doing so, Darkshadow lowered her tail's length, as well as the spikes. _"Hmm…"_

Whenever the spider said "hmm" that usually meant he was up to something. Usually that something was inadequate for Darkshadow. Causing her trouble or pain or both. Most of the time it happened to be both! "There's much work to be done. Get going!"

"Going? Where am I going?" A perplexed Darkshadow asked.

"Back to the base, I'm assuming your wanted there. Megatron probably wants you to do some meaningless task for him."

With a few other exchanged words, the wolf morphed back into a phoenix and making a wailing sound like the loon that she once was, she was off! Flapping her giant wings, gliding, like she was on fire, literally.


End file.
